Raging Hormones
by Goddess Isa
Summary: If I told you that, you wouldn't need to read this, and that would just be bad.


TITLE: Raging Hormones  
AUTHOR: Goddess Isa  
EMAIL: goddessisa@aol.com  
SUMMARY: If I told you that, you wouldn't need to read this, and that would just be bad.   
SPOILER: The Wish, S 4 rumours  
DISTRIBUTION: Sandee, of course - My site - http://planetslaythis.homestead.com - Crystal and Butterfly if they want it - A Soul's Redemption - Anyone else - sure, just email me & lmk where it's going - I like seeing my name in print =)  
FEEDBACK: Please, I'd hate to have to Slay for it. =P  
RATING: TV-MA - didn't get to the full out smut, but give me time!!!!  
DISCLAIMER: With the exception of Diana (she's mine! All mine! No one can use her, not even Xander heehee) I don't own these characters, Joss Whedon does. If he ever decides to give them to me, that would be nice. =) 'Genie In A Bottle' is by Christina Aguilera.   
  
  
  
"Red or blue?" Diana held up two blouses to go with her white denim skirt. She saw Anya, her roommate, smirk, and frowned. "What is it?" Diana asked, her English accent making her sound even more agitated then she meant to.   
  
Anya giggled. "It's just that standing there, with the red, white and blue, you look like an American flag."   
  
"Need I remind you that the British flag is red, white and blue as well?"   
  
"And kick ass," Anya added. She pulled out the Union Jack dress she had that made everyone wince whenever she wore it. "I think I'll wear this."   
  
"I think I'll wear that purple dress Willow loaned me." she carefully hung the blouses and skirt up before pulling the dress out and sliding it on.   
  
Anya pulled her dress on and then looked in the mirror. She approved of her reflection and added her white platforms. Being in the center of the room, she noticed something.   
  
Her side of the room was messy as all Hell, clothes, spell books and assorted other things scattered about.   
  
Diana's side was neat, perfectly kept.   
  
Anya sighed and hurried through her makeup so they wouldn't be late.   
  
  
*****   
  
  
"Do you see him?" Diana asked the three kissing couples. Buffy and Angel, Anya and Spike and Willow and Oz had all locked in powerful embraces when they'd found each other in the mass of bodies that was the Bronze on a Friday night. They had yet to come up for air, and Diana, annoyed at the absence of her 'date', was growing impatient.   
  
She eyed the dish of Jello in front of her. It was lime, her favorite flavour, but she was in too anxious a mood to eat. She pushed it away from her and sighed.   
  
Growing even more impatient a moment later, she tapped Willow's shoulder since she was the closet.   
  
Reluctantly, Willow pulled away from Oz, who growled. Diana assumed the full moon must be near.   
  
"Have you seen Xander at all?" Diana asked. "He was supposed to meet us at seven and now it's half past."   
  
Willow smiled at her friend's British language. It reminded her of Giles. "He should be--oh, there he is!"   
  
Xander pushed past several couples to get to them. He smiled and his mouth dropped when he saw Diana.   
  
"Hello to you too." she smiled at him.   
  
"Wanna dance?" he asked.   
  
Buffy pulled away from Angel to watch the interaction between the two. She and Willow and Anya had been trying to set the two up for months, and now that the spring semester was about to start, Buffy was assured that the couple belonged together. They would never admit it, but they stared longingly across the table at each other all the time.   
  
"That would be lovely." Diana stood up, set her purse on the chair and headed off with him towards the too-crowded floor. Buffy snuck away from Angel long enough to make a request with the DJ.   
  
"What did you do?" he asked as Ricky Martin's 'Cup of Life' was abruptly cut off.   
  
"I put some fire under the two of them. Let's dance."   
  
Tired from all the kissing, Willow and Oz chose to sit this one out as the other two couples joined the mob. The song started and Willow blushed.   
  
"What?" Oz asked.   
  
"This song. Buffy's.....this is sorta mean!"   
  
"Lemme see, dance with me."   
  
"The--"   
  
"Right here."   
  
Willow smiled at him and stood. They danced in a two foot area and had a blast. Willow fought off the urge to sing the song as it played.   
  
  
//I feel like I've been locked up tight   
  
For a century of lonely nights  
  
Waiting for someone to release me  
  
You're licking your lips   
  
And blowing kisses my way  
  
But that don't mean I'm gonna give it away  
  
Baby baby baby (baby baby baby)\\   
  
  
"Aw, Will, this song's not so bad," he touched her cheek.   
  
"Not for us! This is their first real date!  
  
  
//Oh whoa  
  
My body's saying let's go  
  
Oh whoa  
  
But my heart is saying no   
  
  
If you wanna be with me  
  
Baby there's a price to pay  
  
I'm a genie in a bottle  
  
Ya gotta rub me the right way  
  
If you wanna be with me  
  
I can make your wish come true  
  
You gotta make a big impression  
  
Gotta like what you do   
  
  
I'm a genie in a bottle baby   
  
Gotta rub me the right way honey  
  
I'm a genie in a bottle baby  
  
Come, come, come on and let me out\\   
  
  
"Willow, Oz, there you are." a very frazzled looking Giles approached them. "Is Buffy here? I've been calling all over and I finally had to call Cordelia in Los Angeles."   
  
"Why didn't you just call her mother?" Oz asked.   
  
"What's up Giles?" Willow added.   
  
"Her mother freaks out too easily, so Buffy and I have an understanding." he looked to Willow. "I'm afraid there's an emergency. Drusilla has--"   
  
His eyes widened and his jaw dropped as he saw Xander dancing with Diana. Only, they weren't dancing.   
  
They were f**king with their clothes on.   
  
  
//Music's fading and the lights down low  
  
Just one more dance and then we're gonna go   
  
Waiting for someone who needs me  
  
Hormones racing at the speed of light   
  
But that don't mean it's gotta be tonight  
  
Baby baby baby (baby baby baby)\\   
  
  
Diana had her legs wrapped around Xander's waist and her lips were pressed up against his. They bumped and ground against the other couples in tune with the music.   
  
Willow looked to Giles and saw that his skin was completely pale. She was going to ask him what was wrong but then he fainted.   
  
  
//Oh whoa  
  
My body's saying let's go  
  
Oh whoa  
  
But my heart is saying no\\   
  
  
Diana's lips were bruised from kissing Xander so hard, but that didn't stop her. They kept up their wild dancing, and every time he thrust towards her, her gold necklace bobbled up and hit him in the nose. He took a hand off her breasts to reach up and pull it off of her, stuffing it in his pocket. She had no complaints as their lips met again. She was enjoying this, especially if all their dates were going to go this well. Sucking on his tongue, she wished they could go get in the back of Xander's car and screw. The only problem was that Xander didn't have a car, and if he used his father's pick-up, it didn't have a backseat. Or a windshield.   
  
His hands were on her buttocks, half helping to hold her up, half groping a feel. She liked the way his fingertips dug into her skin, snagging her nylons. She pressed her breasts against his chest and waited for the song to end so they could get the Hell out of there.   
  
  
//If you wanna be with me  
  
Baby there's a price to pay  
  
I'm a genie in a bottle (I'm a genie in a bottle)  
  
You gotta rub me the right way  
  
If you wanna be with me I can make your wish come true   
  
Just come and set me free baby  
  
And I'll be with you\\   
  
  
"Are you all right?" Willow asked. She'd put two ice cubes from her drink onto Giles' eyelids and he'd come to. He settled into Oz's chair and tried to focus.   
  
"I am beyond comment," was his stern reply.   
  
  
//I'm a genie in a bottle baby  
  
Come, come, come on and let me out\\   
  
  
The song ended and Diana pulled her lips off of Xander's, staring intently into her eyes. He gently helped her slide her legs off of him and stand up, his eyes never leaving hers. They kissed one last time before heading back to the others. Diana was all smiles until she saw him.   
  
"Hey Giles, you don't look so great." Xander greeted him.   
  
Giles ignored him. "Diana Elizabeth Edwina Giles!" he shouted. "YOU are supposed to be in England!"   
  
"Elizabeth?" Buffy asked, joining the group.   
  
"Edwina?" Xander looked at her. She'd told him her middle name was Adrianne.   
  
"England." Oz wasn't asking a question, he was making a statement.   
  
"GILES?" Willow asked, blinking furiously as she looked from Giles to Diana and back.   
  
Blushing five shades of red, Diana clutched Xander's hand and smiled sheepishly. "Hi Daddy."  



End file.
